The invention relates to a method for transmitting binary signals by means of digital self-synchronising so-called scramblers.
Scramblers of this type are known from J.E. Savage: "Some Simple Self-Synchronising Digital Data Scramblers", The Bell System Technical Journal 46 (February 1967) pp. 449-487. The scramblers are utilized in order to avoid long series of zeros or ones on the transmission path, in consequence of which a better clock extraction can be obtained, the chances of crosstalk and irregularities are reduced, and a considerable amount of secrecy can be achieved. Depending upon the input signal the known selfsynchronising scramblers may degenerate in certain states, id est, they stop continuing their function by transmitting an uninterrupted series of zeros ("0") or ones ("1") on the transmission path.